Livin' Life like an Ocean
by Vampiric Dragonrider
Summary: She's an Angel of Death. He's a dying teen with devastating charms. Ah well, how tragic...
1. Prologue

**Hey, I was bored. And what does a bored mind do? Make up a character randomly. And what does a bored mind do with this new character? That's right… make a fanfiction about her.**

Her teal hair flowed around her shoulders, though it was more blue than teal. Her eyes were an oceanic green. She bore a striking resemblance to a certain Duel King. She had her gold staff with her. It was long and straight. At the end was an emerald entwined and floating within tendrils of gold. With the click of a hidden button, a blade could unsheathe out the other end.

She had a red crop top that was tight, and had a wide neck. Its sleeves were short, and the base ended in a point, managing to cover up her belly button. She was wearing light blue jeans that flared at the bottom. Her boots were the same red as her top. Her eyes seemed a little sad, though her face was determined.

Black wings allowed her to walk up the clouded pathway to the Hall. Inside were the 13 Archangels. They sat at high desks in a slight curve. There were 7 guys and 6 girls. At the centre was an old withered Archangel with a thin beard and almost translucent, pale wings.

"Your duty calls," he said to her when she entered the room. She curtsied when she reached the centre of the circular room decorated with pillars. She stood on a large circle with a Moon and Sun entwined.

"I know," she replied.

"Hope you have fun," a boy on the far left desk advised jokingly, winking. His hair was dark green, and his eyes were sky blue. Ironically, his name was Skye.

"Of course, Skye," she groaned. She winked back at Skye, though. She turned back to the oldest Archangel.

"One guy is ready to leave," he said.

"But Thanatos, he's so young. He must be… 17!" she cried out. "You can't expect me to take him yet!"

"But I have to," Thanatos said sadly. "It would be torture to let him exist for much longer."

"Fine…" She sighed. As she turned to leave, a young women of about 27 called out:

"Try to resist his charms, Amarantha!" Amarantha laughed.

"Sure, Angela, I'll try!"

* * *

**A nice, short, first chapter. By the way, it takes place in season three, but the same things don't happen. For instance, no Adrian, no Viper, no Axel. No Bio-Bands. Yeah… REVIEW PLEASE!! I don't care what you think as long as you review! Just be sure not to flame…**

**I just HAD to make this story! Even with my other ridiculously deep stories, I had to make this one!**

* * *


	2. The Secret Keeper

**Music being listened to while writing (in order): **_My Heart Will Go On (Celine Dion), Face Down (Red Jumpsuit Apparatus), Bring Me To Life (Evanescence), Falling Inside the Black (Skillet)_

**Hereth starts the real chapter of Livin' Life Like an Ocean.**

**Warning: Contains slight yaoi in chapters, but no actual kissing. It's one sided, so I hope you can overlook it if you hate yaoi! Wait… if it's one-sided, is it really just… Okay, I'll just call it one-sided yaoi. I just felt like putting it in, even though I hate it. Shows how my mind works! (Not really!) No one understands how my mind works. Heck, **_**I**_** barely understand!**

* * *

Amarantha stood at the edge of the cloud layer. Her home, and the home of many other Angels of Death, moved constantly, sometimes breaking into smaller clouds. She turned around, flared out her dark wings, and fell backwards.

Tucking in her wings, she fell faster, before she flipped over and caught the air. She angled her wings downward, and she shot towards Duel Academy. Amarantha shouted in joy. However, she fell right through a cloud layer that was gray and stormy. She ended up soaked, but as she exited the cloud, it started to thunder. Lightning flashed, and a bolt hit her, like she feared. Down she went. She held her staff in her hand as she struggled to stay conscious. She somehow managed a weak force field before crash landing into the trees.

* * *

Chazz stared at the brewing storm, his thoughts leaving him. He desperately tried to gather them, but they escaped him constantly. He needed to understand! Why was Jaden acting so weird around him? Why was Zane even more anti-social? More importantly, _why was Alexis ignoring him more than usual!?_

Lightning flashed, and Chazz welcomed the cool downpour. The crackled with something Chazz didn't recognize as static. He turned his head around in time to see a girl fall towards the trees, a shimmery, barely-there orb around her. It was distorting her features, but Chazz watched in horror as she crashed.

Without thinking that this girl could be dangerous (because hey, she fell from the freakin' sky!), the black-clad (and soaked) teen ran in the direction of the crash site. He fought through the underbrush and vines. Soon, however, he came across the site. The girl was unconscious. What gave Chazz the shivers about her were the obviously magical staff and the dark wings protruding from her back. Goosebumps riddled her skin, and Chazz cautiously stepped through the mud and broken trees to the girl. Her hair was oceanic teal, and her eyes were a bit droopy. She was pale as death.

Chazz crouched next to her and gently shook her shoulder. Without warning and without opening her eyes, she grabbed his wrist with a strong grip. Her ocean eyes opened and glared at him.

"Go away," she ordered him.

"Not before you tell me who and what you are," Chazz retorted, pulling his hand back from the girl's grasp.

"I'm Amarantha Mortimer, and I'm an Angel of Death." She clamped a hand over her mouth as she sat up. "I didn't mean to say that!" Her voice turned deadly. "You will not repeat that to anyone else."

"Sure…" Chazz muttered, not fully believing what she said. "If you're this _Angel_, where's your home?"

"I live on a cloud, _duh_," she replied scornfully before clapping her hand over her mouth again. She held up one index finger in a "one second" gesture. Amarantha hurried away from the teen and hid behind a tree that hadn't fallen when she landed. There, she pulled a crystal orb a little smaller than a tennis ball out of a little backpack. She breathed on it, and shapes formed in it.

"What is it, Amarantha?" Thanatos scowled at her.

"I keep telling this boy my secrets!" she hissed at him. Thanatos smacked his forehead in a gesture like he forgot something.

"I forgot to tell you! The first human you see that's not your target is your Secret-Keeper. You are forced to tell him or her everything, and if he spills anything, you collapse into dust."

"_What?_" Amarantha shouted in surprise a little too loudly.

"You okay?" Chazz called.

"One more minute!" she called back. She turned her attention back to the orb. "What do I do? How do I know that he won't spill?"

"Well, one way is to threaten him; another is to stick by him at all times…" Thanatos mused. Amarantha groaned in emotional agony.

"I can't do that!"

"It's your fault you have a sweet spot for teens," Thanatos replied, rolling his eyes. Amarantha though it was funny to see an old man like him do that, but she held her face still. "Complete your mission, Amarantha, and don't call back unless you have a problem!" Before she could reply, the old Archangel had vanished from the orb. Amarantha reappeared from behind her tree.

"Okay, boy—"

"I have a name," Chazz cut in. "It's Chazz, and I expect to be called that, not 'boy!'"

"Okay, sheesh, crabby. Listen. I need to complete my mission before I can leave this wretched place. If you never ever spill my secret, I'll grant you one wish at the completion. You can't spill my secret EVER, or else I'll really die, instead of my soul being used to help other souls move on into another body."

"Uh…" Chazz started, unsure of whether or not to believe her. She _did_ fall from the sky, and she _did_ have creepy black wings, so he took a chance. "Okay, I'll help you. But you gotta put away those wings if you can. They'll draw attention to yourself."

"Oh, right…" Amarantha pulled her wings inside of her—using magic of course. "And you have to help me come up excuses if I ever need one, 'kay?"

"Okay," Chazz finally agreed after a pause. Amarantha shivered.

"Now that that's out of the way, can you show me to a building of some sort where I can dry off?" Chazz laughed dryly and started leading her to the main building. He didn't feel like it was right, taking her to the Slifer dorms, so he took her there instead.

* * *

Chancellor Sheppard organized some slightly damp papers that had come in earlier that day. Today had been on and off storming, and it put him in a bad mood the way unpredictable weather does. The clock on his desk was nearing ten o'clock. He sighed and rubbed his eyes sleepily.

That was before the door burst open and a soaked Chazz charged in towing an even more soaked girl behind him. They were both covered in mud, and they both had greenery sticking out of their hair. The girl looked weary.

"What in Heaven's…" the girl flinched at that, "…name is going on?"

"Well…" the girl started hesitantly.

"She, uh, she fell off a yacht, and she managed to get herself to shore, but I found her, and brought her here," Chazz blurted a bit too fast. He bit the inside of his lip.

"I need a place to stay until my family comes and gets me," the girl said. "My name's Amara. Can I stay here?"

"S-sure, Amara. I suppose you can stay with Alexis Rhodes for the time being. Shall we get you some new clothes?"

"Oh, yes _please_!" Amarantha laughed. Sheppard left the room for a minute and came back with a box of girl uniforms.

"All we have are uniforms, but these clothes are better than those wet things you have on, I suppose." Amarantha glanced at what was in the box.

"Do you have a long jacket to go with that? I don't want necessarily all my stinkin' skin showing!" Sheppard looked incredulously at her, seeing as what she was wearing now sure showed off a lot of skin.

"I guess… I have the perfect thing!" he said suddenly. He rushed out of the room and came back with a long, dark blue jacket. It had the same design as a normal Obelisk's, only without the buttons and rolled-up sleeves. It was much more feminine, and it only closed at the neck. It didn't have tails like a penguin suit, but it swished around a bit like Chazz's. Amarantha loved it.

Sheppard showed her the bathroom where she could change. She swapped clothes quickly, and stepped out. Chazz had to admit she looked pretty, what with her flowing jacket. Amarantha twirled for show.

"So… Chazz, why don't you take her to Alexis?" Sheppard suggested.

"Uh…" Chazz started, placing one hand at the back of his hand sheepishly. "I can't. By now, she's in the Girl's Dorm, and I'm not allowed."

"Oh right, I guess I'll call Ms. Fontaine, then," Sheppard concluded. "Chazz, you are dismissed, Amara, follow me, please." Sheppard strode out of the room, Amarantha close on his heels. Chazz stared after them for a second, before shaking his head and heading towards his dorm.

* * *

A/N: Amara is Amarantha's "code" name. I did not err.

* * *

Chazz glumly entered his room. He collapsed onto his bed without bothering to change. His evening wore him out. And what was with Amarantha? She seriously creeped him out. How could he handle this, this "Secret-Keeper," he heard someone say, thing, when he has three blabbering duel spirits? There are at least two other people on this island who can see spirits…

Zane. It hit him. Chazz had noticed how weak Zane had appeared to be getting. Once, he had even seen him clutch his chest in pain.

Before Chazz could think anything else, he heard a knock. He didn't say anything, but the person barged in anyway. It was Jaden, surprise.

"Hey Chazz!" Jaden cried joyfully. "You're soaked! You're going to catch a cold, if you stay like that." Chazz didn't reply right away. He then realized that he _was_ cold. He shivered and clutched his arms around his torso, like that helped.

"Go away, slacker," Chazz growled at him, not tearing his eyes from the ceiling. Jaden stood over him, and ruined Chazz's lovely view of the ceiling fan. "I said go away."

"You know, they say that if a person is mean to you, it means they like you," Jaden prophesized randomly.

"That only works for girls, dimwit," Chazz muttered, waving Jaden's face away so that he could sit up. "And I'm definitely not a girl. Go a-way." He stressed the syllables. Jaden took an uninvited seat next to Chazz and put an arm around him. Chazz quickly shuffled away from him.

"But Chazz…"

"What the hell are you doing, slacker, GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Chazz roared suddenly. He had stood up at the last part, a gruesome and fearsome look on his visage. Wind appeared to whip around him. Jaden's eyes widened, and he slinked out.

When Chazz was sure the slacker was gone, he slammed the door and fished a Febreeze bottle out from under his bed and sprayed it. "I'm never going to get his presence out of my room, what with how often he comes in here," Chazz muttered. He quickly changed into a loose T-shirt and shorts and crawled into bed without another thought.

* * *

Amarantha followed the school nurse to the girl dorms. This time, they had an umbrella, thought Amarantha secretly kept the rain off of her using her staff. She refused to let go of it. Ms. Fontaine lead her to the second floor of the palace-like structure, and knocked on a door marked 215.

A dirty blonde girl with honey eyes about Amarantha's height opened the door with tired eyes. "What is it, Ms. Fontaine?" she asked, stifling a yawn.

"This girl here—Amara I think her name is—needs to stay somewhere for a while, and the Chancellor thought it was best if she stayed with you. I hope you don't mind," Ms. Fontaine added hurriedly.

"No, I don't mind. I just wish she'd come in the day," Alexis murmured. "But I digress. Okay, I hope you don't mind sleeping on the couch for now, but I have some extra blankets and a pillow."

"Thanks," Amarantha replied. Ms. Fontaine left, and Amarantha entered the room. It had a beautiful view from the balcony, and Amarantha loved how she could just stare out at the storm any time she wanted. Storms were her favorite weather. Alexis threw her a pillow and made up a make-shift bed on the couch. Amarantha curled there, and slept, the thunder and rain lulling her.

* * *

**Please remember to review. I ask nothing more from you, other than to not flame and to be nice. I don't care if you're anonymous. JUST REVIEW.**


	3. Skye's on the Scene

**Last chapter didn't really have Zane in it. This one will, I think…**

Amarantha rubbed her eyes and squinted at the dawn peeking through the window. She felt like she just had a dream, but she couldn't remember it. She couldn't be sure of the threads she clung to. Alexis stirred in the bed, but did not wake. _That's right,_ Amarantha thought, _I still have a mission. But where's my target?_ With a glance at Alexis's sleeping form, she crept onto the balcony. She welcomed the cool dawn breeze and she let it roll over her skin like water.

Every Angel of Death has one animal with whom they have connected with. The Archangels have two. An Angel can transform into this Spirit Animal, they call it. Amarantha had seen Skye transform into a white beaver and a snowy owl. Amarantha herself could change into a sliver sparrow with black shoulders (kind of like a red-winged blackbird). She did this now, and, after hopping onto the railing, she began to explore the island.

Amarantha searched for her target. She had been told that he was tall, had dark teal hair and eyes, and wore a flowing black jacket. He had been graduated for two years now, so Amarantha believed him to be 19. First, she checked the boy dorms, but to no avail. Then, she checked the guest suites at the main building (There may not be any in the show, but there's GOT to be some, for guests so that they don't have to stay at the Roach Motel)

She still couldn't find her target, but she felt her Communication Orb start to buzz warmly in the pouch she had shrunk. She flew towards the many trees before changing back to humanoid form and taking out her Orb. Skye was calling her.

"Hey, Sweets," Skye cheerfully greeted. Amarantha rolled her eyes at the nickname. "I thought you might need some company while you hunted."

Amarantha rolled her eyes again. "Give me the real reason you called, Skye," she demanded. Skye sighed dramatically.

"Okay, Thanatos told me to tell you that… there's an enemy on the island."

"An enemy? There's no one who opposes the Angels of Death and the Archangels! They shouldn't even know we exist!"

"I know, that's why it's so weird. What's also weird is that right now, you're the only Angel of Death within its range. We can't take you from your mission, so Thanatos is sending me to be a guard."

"What!? Why you? Why not someone older?"

"That's the reason. I'm the closest to your age, Amarantha. Oh and, make sure that your Secret-Keeper is the first person I see. Two people are risky." Amarantha saw that she couldn't escape this.

"This is way too strange. I've been looking around the whole island since dawn, I haven't seen anything wrong."

"This thing is a master of camouflage. Be careful until I get there." Skye winked at her. "Don't forget to practice your power!" Amarantha smacked her head in exasperation. Every Angel and Archangel also had a power. The Archangels' powers had a bigger impact, while the Angels of Death usually have smaller powers, like moving water or air. Skye's power was fire, and everything to do with it. Amarantha's power, for some reason, was bigger than it should be, and she was having some trouble controlling it. Amarantha had power over transfiguration, turning things into other things.

She doesn't use it much. Tampering with the way of things was very harmful. Plus, it drew so much energy from her that she had to be careful. If she was an Archangel, she would be able to do more stuff with it. But she wasn't.

"I'll keep looking for my target," Amarantha told Skye. He nodded his dark green head and ended the conversation. Amarantha pocketed the Orb again, and turned back towards the path. She jumped to find a tall, rather handsome, yet cold being staring down at her. He was towering above her in all his icy glory. His teal eyes were hard, and his dark teal hair was frayed.

"What do you mean, 'my target?'" he asked, his voice a bit husky and deep. Amarantha nearly swooned.

"I'm sorry you had to find me like this," Amarantha apologized. The older teen looked at her curiously. She cupped her hands, palms facing each other, and magic started to flicker. She forced it outwards, and it hit the teen square in the chest. He shouted in surprise as he shrunk and nearly disappeared from sight. Amarantha bent down and picked up a small teal lizard.

"Sorry," she said again. The lizard flicked his tongue at her. Keeping him in her hands, Amarantha headed towards the beach, where she'd be alone. _There,_ Amarantha thought sourly, _I'm practicing._

Once she reached the beach, she set the lizard-boy down and changed him back. The use of so much power in one day made her too weary to stand. She plopped down in the sand, and the boy, who was unconscious from changing forms, lay still next to her. Only then did it occur to her that this might be her target.

The boy forced himself onto his elbows, startling Amarantha. She didn't notice him wake.

"What happened?" the boy wondered groggily. "How did I get here?"

_Oops,_ Amarantha thought. "You fell asleep here, remember?" she "reminded" him. He racked his brain before shrugging.

"I guess I did. Who're you? I've never seen you around here, and I've been hanging around for a few months now," he asked.

"I'm Amara. I'm staying here for a few days. Now I deserve to know who you are."

"Zane. Zane Truesdale." Truesdale… that name sounded familiar. She probably just saw it on a duel card somewhere. She recalled looking at a plant-type card Skye had showed her. He had also tried to teach her to duel, but she never got the hang of it.

Seemingly out of the blue, she asked, "Are you feeling alright?"

"Wha—of course!" Zane replied. Amarantha suddenly placed her palm against his chest. He shrank back from her touch, but he had no where to go. His heartbeat sure _seemed_ steady. She put her ear where her hand was, and she felt Zane recoil. Finally, he took her arms and heaved her off of him.

"Stop. Touching. Me," Zane ordered, his voice deadly. Amarantha knew at that moment that this was her target. A bush rustled near the end of the bush. Skye stepped out of it. He was no longer wearing the noble robes the Archangels had to wear, but a loose, emerald tee-shirt and ripped jeans. He had white sneakers with green laces on, and a dark blue baseball cap rested on his head.

"There you are, Amara!" Skye laughed. He winked slyly at her, letting her know that he'd seen her for a bit now, waiting for the right moment. "I've been looking over the whole island for you!" Amarantha glanced at Zane, who had this incredulous look that didn't fit him at all plastered on his face.

"Who are you?" he demanded. Skye grinned.

"I'm Skyler, don't-cha know," he greeted, putting on a fake Irish accent. He held up two fingers in a peace sign.

"Last name," Zane ordered.

"Lucifer," Skye replied automatically. "You?"

"Zane Truesdale." Amarantha saw a flicker of amazement slide across Skye's visage for a split second. It was silent between the two boys for a full minute: Amarantha counted. Skye broke the silence.

"You didn't happen to have a brother, did you?" Skye asked cautiously.

"I have a little brother named Syrus—"

"No, an older one." Zane stopped for another moment.

"He died when I was five." Zane paused again, reliving the agony of losing his best big brother. "He was your age, about to graduate from this same school."

"What happened to him?" Amarantha wondered quietly, looking at Skye.

"He vanished one night, his body appeared the next," Skye replied so softly that only Amarantha could hear him. Zane said the same thing. It hit her. These two used to be brothers! Uh oh… that's very, very bad. The deceased are never supposed to see their living family members again. Amarantha glanced at Zane. His eyes gave away the pain he was feeling in looking at Skye, but he didn't cry. She almost wanted to make him.

Zane shook his head. "I'm sorry, you just remind me of him." Skye nodded in appreciation. Bells tolled, ringing through the still air. Amarantha could hear late Slifer students running as fast as their legs could go, their shouts carrying over the treetops.

* * *

Chazz was late. That stupid Jaden made him late. Now Chazz was forced to take a short-cut through the woods to not be more than five minutes late for Crowler's class. However, he couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched. Chazz sped his pace, running even faster. He ignored the twigs scraping his face and tearing at him. He tripped over a root and was sent sprawling into a clearing. He landed in the soft dirt, a pebble banging into his chin. His teeth clanked together.

Chazz thought he heard footsteps. He didn't stay to find out if there were or not. He clambered up and rushed towards his class again at top speed.

* * *

**MYSTERY!!**

**Review please!!**

* * *


End file.
